


Strangers in the club

by PowerRanger97



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kim is heartbroken and Trini is there, M/M, Sanvers only appears in the beginning, The others don't know Trini, Trimberly is the main ship here, Trini is a stranger to them, Zack is a player, mention of cranscott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerRanger97/pseuds/PowerRanger97
Summary: Kim just broke up with her ex so she just stays at home all the time. That's why Zack and Jason drag her out of her apartment to go clubbing.





	1. The stranger in the club

Kimberly didn’t want to. But she had to. Her friends had basically forced her to go out with them. But Kimberly was just tired. That’s all she’d been ever since she broke up with her girlfriend Alex a few weeks ago. What hurt the most was that she didn’t see it coming at all. They were happy. And then out of nowhere Kimberly’s whole world fell apart.

She had been so in love with Alex that she hadn’t noticed that her girlfriend had been cheating on her. But that’s not even the whole story. She had been cheating on her with her fucking best friend, Maggie.

Kimberly had to find out the old-fashioned way. Came home early. Walked in on them in their bed. Then she ran. She didn’t want to go back, she only did to get her stuff. Then she never looked back. Of course both Maggie and Alex had tried to call and text her, but Kimberly had never picked up or texted back. She didn’t need them in her life anymore.

  
So here she was, at a club with Jason and Zack. Billy had wanted to stay home of course, he didn’t like big crowds or loud music and nobody had said anything because…it was Billy.

  
Kimberly could feel the beat of the heavy bass in her whole body. She didn’t want to be here so if her friends wanted her to go out the least they could do was pay for her drinks. She needed alcohol in her blood. Now. So she grabbed Jason and dragged him to the bar.

  
“What do you want Kim?” Jason asked her with a small smile on his face.  
“The strongest thing they have in here” Kimberly answered and turned to look to the dancefloor. Everybody looked like they were having a good time. She wanted to feel like that too. She just wanted to forget. When she turned back to Jason he stood at the bar, grinning.

On the countertop were two shots, with orange slices and what looked like cinnamon on top of them, and Kimberly could make out two drinks next to the shots.

  
“Shots first” said Jason and handed Kimberly one of the smaller glasses.  
“To forgetting” said Kimberly and Jason just nodded before letting their glasses collide. Kimberly drank the shot and she could feel the alcohol hitting the back of her throat immediately. She grabbed and bit into the slice of orange as fast as she could to suppress the taste.

Kimberly smiled at Jason before taking the other, bigger glass that was still waiting for her on the countertop. She decided to take a sip and welcomed the taste of Gin Tonic in her mouth. Kimberly loved how well Jason knew her. Brown Tequila and Gin Tonic. Her favorites.

  
“Thanks Jase” Kimberly went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“You’re welcome Kimmy. Just tell me if you want anything else. You know I’m paying the whole night” He smiled and both of them headed back to where Zack was. Only that they didn’t get to talk to the taller boy. He was already talking to a tall brunette girl, whispering in her ear.

  
“Well…looks like we better leave him to do his thing” Jason said and laughed. “Wanna dance?”  
Kimberly didn’t have to be asked twice. A grin erupted on her face and she downed her drink. Jason looked at her wide-eyed but did the same. After they put their empty drinks down on a table nearby Kimberly took Jason’s hand and dragged him to the dancefloor.

They started dancing, pulling their signature moves like the robot or the sprinkler. They didn’t care if they looked ridiculous, they were simply enjoying themselves.  
After a while Jason leaned closer to Kimberly and said: “I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back” Kimberly just nodded and kept on dancing.

A few minutes later she felt somebody coming closer to her, putting their hands on her stomach and she started to grind into them with her eyes closed, just enjoying the music. As the hands started to wander higher she spun around quickly, eyes still closed and said: “Jase, you know you’ll never have a shot so keep your hands to yourself.”

  
“Good thing that I’m not that Jase-guy then”

  
Kimberly’s eyes sprung open. In front of her was not Jason.  
“You’re…not…Jase” The small Latina in front of her just started smiling.  
“Why, do you only dance like that with your boyfriend?”  
Kimberly giggled. Jason…her boyfriend…that was a good one.  
“Jason is not my boyfriend, he’s more like my brother” She chuckled.  
“Ooooh friendzoned him then?”  
“What are you talking about? And who even are you?” Kim asked while they kept moving to the beat.  
“I’m talking about how anybody with eyes could see that he has the hots for you…but I don’t blame him. I’m Trini and you my dear, you’re really beautiful” Trini answered and stepped closer to Kimberly, grabbing her waist.

  
“Smooth but my name is actually Kimberly. And Jason? He has a boyfriend so you have nothing to worry about” The taller girl couldn’t help but feel excitement. She hadn’t been hit on by anybody in ages. She missed the feeling of being wanted and of another person touching her so she put her hands on Trini’s shoulders and puller her closer.  
“And thanks...you’re not so bad yourself” Kim answered by whispering in the smaller girl’s ear. Trini chuckled and picked up the pace as a new song started playing.

The two of them just kept on grinding into each other.  
Kim was so distracted she didn’t even notice Jason coming back. The boy saw her dancing with a small girl. He saw that his best friend was enjoying herself so he just went to the bar and ordered another drink.

  
In the meantime Trini and Kimberly had started to dance even closer to each other. They were basically dry humping each other on the dance floor now. Trini started kissing Kimberly’s neck and the taller girl started moaning.

Kimberly was already really turned on so she pulled the Latina up to her face.  
The girls looked deep into each other’s eyes before Trini crashed her lips on Kimberly’s.

Their hands started roaming immediately and Kim just had to grab the Latina’s ass. She just loved asses. And the one she had in her hands right now was big and round and fit into her hands perfectly.

  
Kimberly also noticed that the smaller girl was an excellent kisser. There was a faint taste of tequila on her tongue but Kim didn’t mind that. The other girl also barely used tongue. What she did do was bite Kim’s lip. And that’s how she liked it, so she couldn’t stop herself from saying “Do you want to leave?” to which Trini answered by just nodding furiously.

Kim smiled and grabbed the other girl’s hand.  
She saw Jason sitting at the bar, talking to Amanda Clark, a girl from college, and Zack was still preoccupied with the brunette he was talking to earlier.

She knew her best friends wouldn’t be mad at her if she left without a word.  
So that’s what she did. She left the club to go home with a girl she had just met.


	2. Taking her home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So drunk Kimberly is going to take Trini home. Let's see how that goes.

Kimberly was trying to open the door to her apartment. Trini was standing behind her, kissing her neck, which was a little distracting so it took a few tries until the door actually opened. The two girls stumbled in, going back to kissing the second they entered the apartment. Kimberly slowly walked them backwards towards her bedroom, she couldn’t wait to rip the Latina’s clothes off her body.

  
Trini broke away from the kiss seconds later to take a look at her surroundings. At the moment they were in Kimberly’s living room which consisted of a sofa, a few fancy-looking paintings on the walls, a bookshelf and a tv opposite to the sofa. The room was enormous and it was only an indicator for what the rest of the apartment would look like.

  
“Nice place you have here, beautiful. You rich or something?” Trini chuckled and went back to kissing Kimberly’s neck.

  
“Mhh…let’s just say my parents make up for not really being in my life by bribing me with money. And now shut up and kiss me” Kimberly grabbed Trini’s face and pulled her in. The kiss was really passionate and Kimberly just wanted to feel Trini against and inside of her. So she guided them into her bedroom. On the way she took off her shirt, which prompted the small Latina to do the same. By the time their bodies hit the bed they were only in their undergarments. Trini was on top of Kimberly and the bottom raked her eyes over the girl above her.

  
“You’re really hot Trini” The smaller girl had her head buried in Kimberly’s neck and mumbled something. The vibrations caused Kimberly to moan.  
Kimberly’s hands moved to Trini’s back and the taller girl asked for permission before her hands found a bra clasp. She opened it without difficulty and slid the bra straps off the Latina’s shoulders.

As soon as the article of clothing was gone Kim’s hands found Trini’s breasts. They fit perfectly in her hands. Kimberly decided to circle one of her fingers around a nipple and gave it a light pinch.

  
“Fuck…that feels so good princesa” Trini said and came to eye level with Kim. Her pupils were almost black. Their lips met in a fierce kiss and Kimberly hadn’t even noticed that Trini had opened the clasp of her bra. She was that distracted. All she could see and feel was the other girl. It was like she was high on Trini.

  
“Is it okay if I take these off too?” Trini whispered after she had removed the bra and pointed to Kim’s panties. Kimberly just nodded and lifted her hips. After the smaller girl got rid of the last articles of clothing between them, including her own panties, she started kissing down Kim’s body. She shortly stopped at her breasts, kissing and sucking on one nipple and pinching the other one between her fingers. Then she continued her way down, trailing kisses over Kimberly’s abs, and good lord they were defined. Trini could feel Kimberly’s hands fisting her hair, urging her to go lower.

  
When Trini finally dived in Kim felt like she was in heaven. Her back arched automatically and a moan left her mouth. She couldn’t control herself anymore. Her hips bucked up towards Trini’s face. The smaller girl really knew what to do with her tongue. She swirled it around Kim’s clit, teasing her.

  
“Trini please” Kim started writhing in the sheets, pulling on Trini’s hair. She needed the satisfaction, needed Trini to just please her. The other girl obeyed her pleads and started to suck on the little nub while she plunged one finger into Kimberly’s heat.

  
“Fuck yes…give me more” was all that came out of her mouth and soon another finger slid into her while her clit was taken care of by Trini’s experienced tongue.

  
“You feel so fucking good inside of me T” Kim’s moans grew louder as Trini’s fingers worked in and out of her faster.  
Soon enough she could feel herself getting close, her hips bucking into the Latina’s hand and face even more. She could feel eyes on her and when she looked down all she could see was black, dilated pupils and tousled hair. This sight made her tumble over the edge, the orgasm rippling through her. Meanwhile Trini lapped up her juices, helping her come down from the high.

  
“Holy shit that was intense” Kimberly just laid there with her eyes closed, trying to slow her breathing down. She could feel the other girl coming up to face her and a second later light kisses were being peppered all over her face and neck.

  
“Just wait a sec and I’ll return the favor…I’m still kind of out of breath” Trini chuckled at what Kim said and threw her hand over the taller girl’s waist, one of her legs finding its way between Kim’s.  
“It’s alright take your time princesa” Kimberly looked down at the other girl and gave her a peck on the lips. She moved back and the two of them just laid there while Kimberly’s breathing started to slow down.

  
“What’s with the princesa-thing by the way?” Kimberly turned her head to look at the other girl again.  
“Well my parents are from Mexico and they raised me and my brothers bilingual. They were always pretty adamant on me speaking both languages and it actually really helped me finding a job so yeah” Trini shrugged and moved closer to the girl that she had just fucked.  
“Can you teach me something?” Kimberly looked at Trini with an excited expression which made the other girl giggle.  
“Tú eres muy hermosa” Trini stated and kissed Kim on the cheek.  
“What does that mean?” Kimberly asked.  
“You’re really beautiful y más hermosa cuando llegas al orgasmo” Trini kissed her other cheek.  
“Okay I think I kinda understood that” Kim chuckled “now let me make you ‘orgasmo’” Trini laughed but was silenced by Kim’s lips on her.

**************************

When Kim woke up the next morning her whole body was sore. But it was the good kind. She and Trini had stopped after round 3, exhaustion hitting them both.  
Kim reached her hand out to her left and opened her eyes abruptly when there was nobody there. She looked over and saw that Trini was gone.

  
Kimberly got out of bed quickly to see if Trini had maybe decided to take a shower or to get something to drink. But nothing. Trini’s clothes weren’t on the floor, it was like she had never been there and Kimberly couldn’t help but start to believe that she might have imagined all of this.

 

  
But wait! Jason and Zack could probably tell her if they had seen her leave with the short Latina. So Kimberly picked up her pair of jeans from the floor, where she had taken them off the night before and fished out her phone. She went into the kitchen to make some coffee and sat down to call Jason.

  
What she hadn’t seen was the little note that had sat on the kitchen table, the note that had fallen off the table when she had flung her pair of jeans on it hastily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay again...tell me if you liked this please :) I'm not really good at this smut thing so I hope it's not too bad...  
> And I also have a question. Would any of you be interested in hearing a Trimberly-inspired song I wrote?


	3. Old Kimberly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly just wants to find out if she imagined the night with Trini or not.

“Hello, Jason Scott’s phone this is Billy. Who am I speaking to?”

“Billy uh hey-“

“Kim! Hi! Could you come over later? I wanted to show you this super cool app I developed and I thought that maybe you could test it and-“

“Yes of course I will Billy. Anything for you, you know that.” Kimberly stopped the boy from rambling on. Don’t take this the wrong way. Kimberly loved Billy, heck everyone loved him he was such an angel. But sometimes it could get a little too much and then she had to stop him. Besides…she was on a mission here. She needed to find out if she had imagined the previous night or if it had actually happened.

“Perfect! Now tell me, did you have fun last night? Jason came home pretty late and he’s still asleep so I didn’t have the chance to talk to him yet.” Billy asked enthusiastically. Kim took a look at the clock above the kitchen stove. 11:55 am. Of course Jason was still asleep, he never got up before 1 pm after they went partying.

“Billy, that’s actually why I’m calling…I wanted to ask Jason something about yesterday. Could you maybe wake him up and hand him the phone?” Kimberly pleaded before taking a sip of her coffee.

“You know I love you Kimmy but I also love Jason. And you know how cranky he gets when I wake him up when he’s hungover so I’d rather not do that if that’s okay?” God…could Billy get any sweeter? Well Kim was going to have to take this into her own hands.

“You know what? It’s okay Billy. Can I come over and do it myself?”

“Oh yes that would be lovely! Then you can take a look at the app too!” Billy said excitedly.

“Okay I’ll be there in an hour then! Love you”

“Love you too, Kimmy!” And with that Kimberly hung up.

She went into her bedroom to pick out some clothes to wear. After she decided on her outfit she brought the clothes to the bathroom with her. She didn’t really like changing in her bedroom because she always had the nagging feeling that someone was watching her. It wasn’t that hard with the big windows she had in there. So after she took a shower and got dressed she made her way over to Jason’s and Billy’s apartment.

 

*******

 

“Kimberly come in!” The door burst open and Kimberly saw a smiling Billy in front of her. He stood there with his arms wide open, an invitation to hug her. That rarely happened so Kim took the chance and was engulfed by Billy arms seconds later. He let go pretty quickly but the fact that he even was willing to be touched made Kimberly happy.

“Good to see you B. How have you been?” They went to the kitchen where Billy had poured himself a glass of orange juice before Kim had knocked on the door. Kimberly got herself a glass and opened the fridge to get herself some orange juice too. Billy and Jason didn’t mind it when she and Zack did this. They both spent so much time here, it was basically like a second home to them.

“I’m good Kimmy. I watched a few documentaries on evolution yesterday so that was pretty fun” Billy smiled and took a sip from his glass. Every time Kimberly hung out with the boy she asked herself how somebody could be this cute. Billy was a kind soul and she was glad that he and Jason were together.

Jason had been a mess in high school, with his dad always expecting the best of him. There was a lot of pressure on the quarterback and that made him act like an asshole. Until he met Billy. That boy brought out the best in people.

“I’m glad you had a good time B. I’m gonna go and wake Jason up now because there’s something I have to ask him but maybe we could all eat breakfast together afterwards?” Kimberly got up and walked in the direction of the bedroom.

“That’s a great idea! I’ll get started on the pancakes while you try and wake sleeping beauty. Good luck, and don’t tell Jason I called him that please” Billy said and got up to get the ingredients for pancake batter. Kimberly just chuckled and promise not to tell the sleeping boy.

What she did do was barge into the bedroom, drawing the blinds open so the sunlight could pour in.

“Dude what the hell” Jason groaned and put his hands over his face.

“Time to wake up, sunshine!” Kimberly walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jason.

“Kim? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” Jason shot in her direction.

“Middle of the night?? It’s almost 1 you lazy fucker” Kim laughed and punched Jason in the arm. “Also…there’s something I have to ask you” At that Jason sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes while yawning.

“Well what is it that you wanna know?” Jason looked at Kimberly expectantly.

“First of all…ew morning breath. And secondly…the thing I came here for is…I wanted to know if you saw me leaving with anybody last night?” Kimberly looked at Jason shyly, scratching the back of her neck.

“That hot Latina? Yeah you left the club with her at like…I don’t know 2 maybe? Why do you wanna know? Were you that drunk?” Jason snickered and got up from the bed. He really wanted to brush his teeth, the taste of the alcohol he consumed last night still evident. He went into the bathroom right next to the bedroom, keeping the door open so he could still hear the girl that robbed him another hour of sleep.

“Oh thank god…I didn’t imagine her then” a weight was lifted off Kimberly’s shoulders. She was beginning to think she had gone mad.

“Well why did you wanna know Kimmy?” Jason stood in the door to the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth and a smirk on his face. He had seen how close they had danced the night before so he had an idea what Kim was about to tell him.

“Well you know…we might have ended up going to my place and you know…we uh…we kinda had sex” Kim started blushing really hard. Jason just went over to her and gave her a high five.

“Ayeee you go girl.” the boy just grinned.

“Well the thing is…it was amazing and all and we had a really good time but when I woke up this morning she was gone. And it was like she hadn’t even been there so I had to make sure I didn’t imagine it.” Kimberly explained while Jason rinsed out his mouth. He came back into the bedroom seconds later.

“Well I hate to tell you this but that’s how one night stands work Kim” Jason sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He could see in her posture how disappointed she was.

“I just thought there was a connection between us, you know? Like I haven’t felt like that with anyone, not even Alex and we were together for 3 years.” Kimberly got up and pulled Jason with her.

“Let’s just go and eat breakfast. I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.” Jason hated how sad Kimberly looked at that moment. When she had barged into his room 10 minutes ago she had been acting like old Kimberly again.

He just missed seeing his friend that happy and he didn’t want her to be miserable. But there was simply nothing he could do about it. When they entered the kitchen Billy could sense that something was going on but Jason shot him a look that let him know that he shouldn’t mention it.

While Jason and Kimberly had talked Billy had made not only pancakes, but also scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns. Jason walked up to his boyfriend and Billy gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Billy all of this looks amazing. You know I would have helped, you shouldn’t have done it all on your own” Kimberly said while getting the orange juice from the fridge.

“No it’s alright Kim. It was actually really fun because I had a little bit of the pancake batter left so I made a dinosaur pancake…it was really cute but I was hungry so I ate it. Sorry” Billy gave her an apologetic look but Kim just waved it off.

“Don’t worry B I’m sure the other pancakes are just as good” She gave him a small smile and sat down at the table. The two boys exchanged a worried glance because now there was a frown on Kimberly’s face but they decided not to say anything so they just joined her at the table. Billy also decided not to mention his app again. Kim could test is some other time.

They talked a little over breakfast about making plans to have a game night sometime soon and when they were done and the dishes were washed by Kim and Jason, even though the latter told the girl he could do it alone, Kim left their apartment to catch a few hours of sleep at her place.

She was exhausted. Before she went to bed when she got home she cleaned up the kitchen, picked up the clothes she wore last night and put them in the laundry, along with the rest of her dirty laundry.

And once again she didn’t notice the little note she had picked up with her jeans, before throwing both of the items into the washing machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how it's going so far? Any wishes or suggestions for the next chapters or the story in general? Let me know :)


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo I know that Kimberly acts kind of creepy and clingy in this but she just didn't take the breakup very well and yeah. Hope you like it :P

The next few days had been hard for Kimberly. She thought a lot about what had happened friday night. She kind of felt stupid for thinking that there could be something more between her and Trini. They had, after all, just seen each other once but Kimberly was totally enchanted.

So Sunday she cleaned her apartment. She also wanted to get rid of the other girl’s smell on her bed sheets by changing and washing them. When she got her laundry out of the washing machine she wanted to slap herself. Small, white pieces of what she assumed was paper were all over her laundry. She must have forgotten a tissue in one of her pockets.

By the time she was done she sat down on her sofa with a bottle of wine and watched a few episodes of Friends. That show always managed to cheer her up a little bit.

When the clock struck 10 she switched off the tv and got ready for bed. She had to work tomorrow and she couldn’t afford being tired again or her boss would probably fire her.

The thing was…she couldn’t sleep. After she and Alex had broken up she had developed a sleeping problem. During the night she normally tossed and turned before finally falling asleep at 2 or 3 in the morning. Her boss had noticed that she was looking tired and that she was falling asleep at times so she came up to her one day to talk about it. She had threatened that if Kim wouldn’t change anything about her situation soon she would have to fire her.

She didn’t want to lose her job so she drank more coffee and tried to get as much sleep in as possible on the weekends. The only time it had worked, the only time she slept through the night was the night Trini was at her place. But that was probably just because of the exhaustion.

While the first few weeks it was Alex on her mind, preventing her from falling asleep, it was Trini now. Kimberly knew that she shouldn’t think too much about the Latina, it was not doing her well. So she tried to get her out of her mind and fell asleep a few hours later.

 

******

 

Work was the same. Kimberly was a journalist for ‘The Advocate’ and she had a story she had to do some research on. It was about queer female superheroes in comics, like Wonder Woman or Supergirl. So she got to work.

When she got home that evening she had a voice mail from Zack, saying that they were going to have that game night on Saturday and asking if she was going to come too. An idea struck her and she called Zack. He picked up after the first ring.

“Heyyyy Kimberlit how are you?” Zack shouted into his phone.

“Geez I’m not deaf Zack. And I’m fine, what about you?” Kimberly answered while pacing through the living room. She could never just sit down while talking on the phone, it was an annoying habit of hers.

“I am perfect, as always” the boy on the other line said confidently.

“Sure Zackiboy. I just wanted to call and let you know that I’m all in this Saturday. And I also wanted to know if you were interested in going out on Friday?” Kimberly hoped that she was being subtle and that Zack wouldn’t make the connection.

“Ohhh you wanna go see your girl again?” Kimberly could picture Zack with a grin on his face.

“Ugh, so Jason and Billy told you? Yeah fine. I want to see her again but I didn’t wanna be creepy and go there alone so…are you gonna come with me or not?” Kimberly sighed. She hoped he would say yes, otherwise she would look really desperate.

“You know you can always count on me when it comes to partying Kimberlit. Going there with me to search for her isn’t going to make it any less creepy, just so you know” Zack laughed.

“Whatever. And cut the fucking nickname it’s not funny” Kimberly answered, clearly annoyed about his comment and about the nickname he gave her.

“Ugh, fine Kimberly” putting emphasis on her name “Friday, 8 at my place for pre-drinks. My apartment is closer to the club so no arguing there. BYEEEE” he hung up and Kimberly sat down on the sofa. She was really looking forward to Friday. She knew that she shouldn’t get her hopes up, but going back to where she met her new crush, Kimberly didn’t even tell herself that Trini was just a friend, got her excited.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

*****

 

The rest of the week was a little better for Kimberly. She actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep every night and work wasn’t bad either so when she knocked on Zack’s door on Friday a smile erupted on her face.

“Heyoooo Kimberlit” Zack opened the door. It was obvious that he had already had a few beers so the name just slipped out. What Zack didn’t expect was getting punched, hard. So when Kimberly entered his apartment he closed the door with his foot while rubbing his arm.

“Told you not to call me that” Kim smirked. She went to the kitchen and got herself a glass to pour her Chardonnay in. She always drank wine before she got the hard stuff. Kim didn’t really want to get drunk tonight because she wanted to still be able to be attentive when they got to the club.

“Well you didn’t have to punch me dude” Zack followed her and picked up his beer to take a sip.

“Sorry Z but you had it coming. Also I’m just really nervous and excited for tonight” Kim took a sip of the wine and welcomed the taste in her mouth.

“Well I hope the girl I met there last time won’t be there” Kim gave him a knowing look.

“Let me guess…you didn’t call her”

“Well, yeah. But you know me Kim. I’m not a ‘one-girl-kinda-guy’” Zack put his hands up in defense.

“Yeah I guess. Well to not seeing your girl and hopefully seeing Trini tonight” Kim raised her glass in a toast as did Zack.

And with that their night began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks for the positive feedback! Makes me happy that you guys like what I write.  
> What are your thoughts on this chapter? How do you think it will continue?


	5. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Zack go out clubbing but it doesn't go as planned. Warning for substance abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the message at the end.

Kim and Zack were currently outside the club, in line, waiting to get it. Kimberly kept looking around, searching for Trini until Zack grabbed her by the arm. She hadn’t noticed that there were no people left in front of them. Both of them showed their ID’s to the bouncer and were let in a few seconds later.

The temperature in the club was really high, too high. Kim was glad that she was only wearing a short dress since it was the beginning of July. Zack and Kimberly made their way to the bar to order drinks. Meanwhile Kimberly’s gaze swept over the club, the dancefloor especially since that was the place she met Trini. The girl, however, was nowhere to be seen. Kim could wait though. After all it was only a few minutes past midnight so the short Latina still had enough time to make an appearance.

In the meantime Kimberly had finished her drink while listening to Zack talk about the new possible addition to his list. Yes, he had a list of women he slept with. So far he was at 57. It had all started after his mother passed away two years ago. Zack had always been cocky and flirty but he had started to take it to a new level, taking home new girls every weekend for the first weeks. It had gotten better but Zack still didn’t let anyone in. He preferred to have his fun, no feelings involved.

That’s why Kimberly was surprised to hear him talking about just one girl in particular. It took a few drinks but Kim was happy to hear Zack gush about a girl called Tommy. Apparently they had met the day before, at a coffee shop during lunch break. Zack had spilled his coffee all over Tommy. Trying to limit the damage he had grabbed a few napkins while apologizing profusely. He had started rubbing the napkins over Tommy’s chest and the girl just laughed and told him to take her out on a date first. Zack hadn’t noticed what he’d been doing, he had been too busy apologizing. He had offered to pay for a new blouse but Tommy had just given him her number and told him to call her. And they’d been talking ever since and Zack just really wanted to take it slow.

So here Kimberly was, listening to her friend patiently. She hadn’t seen Zack that happy in a long time so she was just happy for him. While Zack kept on rambling she looked around again. Her vision was a bit blurry so she couldn’t really make out faces, how was she supposed to see Trini then? She didn’t have that many drinks, maybe it was just the dry air in the club, but something didn’t feel right.

“Hey Zack, sorry to interrupt you but I’m kinda not feeling well” Kim said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you wanna go outside?” Zack looked at her worriedly.

“Yeah” Kim just grabbed her purse and Zack’s hand for support. They made their way outside slipping past the crowd of people talking and dancing.

It really hit her when they got outside. Maybe it was the fresh air or all the blinking lights but she could feel herself getting nauseous. Zack guided her away from the club entrance into an abandoned alley. As soon as they got there she threw up, leaning against a wall. Zack just held her hair and rubbed her back.

“Kim, how much did you drink?” He asked her after she stopped heaving.

“I swear, nooot that much” Kim heard herself slur. She also couldn’t move. Zack noticed that and put his arm around her waist. He had already called a cab when they got outside, he saw how bad Kim looked.

“Come on Kimmy” He picked her up and carried her to the cab. How had he not noticed that she was that drunk? He should have been more careful, should have paid more attention.

 

*****

 

Kim woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes, thankfully the blinds were drawn shut so there was no sunlight. She was at Zack’s place, in his bed. She looked under the covers to find that she was dressed in one of his shirts and a boxer short. The clothes were really big on her but really comfortable.

Kim decided to get up and when she walked into the kitchen Zack was already there, preparing breakfast. He was just wearing sweatpants and no shirt. Kim had to admit that she understood why so many people were attracted to Zack, he was ripped. But for Kim he was nothing more than a brother.

“Hey Kimmy, are you feeling better?” he offered her a cup of coffee and a glass of water with a smile on his face.

“My head is killing me. And my whole body hurts. What the hell did we do yesterday?” Kim sat down at the table and took a sip of the water. Aspirin was placed in front of her and she just shot Zack a thankful look.

“I don’t know dude, we were just talking and having a few drinks, nothing out of the ordinary.” Zack answered with a frown on his face. Kim took a sip of her coffee and just nodded.

“Wait, now that I think of it. You got another drink while I was telling you about Tommy” he looked at her shyly, his cheeks growing red.

“Yeah I’m really happy for you Zack so you better not fuck that up”

“Yeah thanks I know but…I mean…that last drink. You started looking funny after you drank it, I mean you were fine before that. What if…” he trailed off.

“Wait, you’re right. Because I remember you telling me all about Tommy but after that everything is gone. Oh god, did I do something stupid? And WAIT, was Trini there?” She asked while putting her hands over her face.

“No Kimmy you didn’t do anything stupid. And sorry but I didn’t see Trini. I took you outside after you told me that you didn’t feel well. You threw up and then I took you here, where you threw up a bit more and then I put you to bed.” Zack sat down at the table too, placing a stack of pancaked in the middle. He grabbed a few and poured maple syrup on them. Kim grabbed a few and dove in too. She was starving.

“I’m sorry Zack. We were supposed to have fun yesterday and I ruined it”

“Heyyyy Kim it’s not your fault. I’m sure somebody must have slipped something in your drink, otherwise it wouldn’t have been that bad.” Zack put a comforting hand on hers and gave her a pointed look.

“I still feel bad. And I didn’t even see if she was there or not. What if she was? What if she saw me? I know I shouldn’t be obsessing this much over her but she just made me happy and she made me forget for one night” Kim explained to Zack. The boy nodded. He knew what she was talking about. That’s how he felt with Tommy.

“Hey, I’m sure if she saw you she would have come up to you to talk. So don’t worry. And I get that you’d want to see her again if she makes you that happy. We’re just gonna have to find her another way okay?” Zack smiled and continued eating his pancakes.

Kim was glad she had such understanding friends. She wouldn’t trade them for anything. Now she just had to find a way to find the girl that enchanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to bring this up because it's a serious issue. Kim was 'lucky' in this story but it can actually end worse. Somebody slipped something into my drink once and it resulted in me tearing my outer ligaments while trying to get home alone. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to me. So y'all be careful when you go out, make sure you have someone to take care of you if you need it and NEVER leave your drink out of sight. 
> 
> Also sorry if there are any mistakes I'm kinda tired :P   
> I'd love it if you comment and leave kudos :) have a good morning/ day/ evening!


	6. The misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier but uni started again and I'm kind of stressed and yeah :P I'm gonna try and upload every saturday or sunday tho :)   
> now enjoy I guess :P

Kim sighed as she put her favorite sweater on. She hadn’t forgotten about game night. At the moment she felt like shit, only thinking about what had happened the night before. But all she wanted to do was get these thoughts out of her head and have a fun night with her friends. She knew they could cheer her up.

*****

When she got to Billy’s and Jason’s apartment she was greeted with a small frown on Billy’s face and Jason standing there with his arms wide open. Zack must have told them. She smiled at her friends and went to hug Jason. He put one arm around her waist and the other on her head, stroking her hair softly. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck as he was taller than her.

“Are you alright Kimmy?” he asked worriedly while rubbing circles on her back. She thought once more, how blessed she was. Her three best friends were always there for her, no matter what.

“Yeah I’m alright Jase, thanks.” She whispered into his chest. “Took a nap when I got home and that helped a bit” she got out of his embrace and gave him a slight smile. Billy just stood there, an empathetic look on his eyes. Kimberly was glad when she heard a knock on the door. That must be Zack.

And it was. When they opened the door he stood outside, several cartons of pizza in his hands. His eyes met Kimberly’s and instantly a look full of guilt appeared on his face. Kim saw the way his demeanor changed and told the Asian boy again that it wasn’t his fault and that she just wanted to spend a fun and relaxed evening with her best friends. At that Zack stepped into the apartment, after nodding, and hugged all three of them. He still felt guilty and had sworn to himself that he would never let anything like that happen again. The others didn’t have to know that, it was a promise to himself.

The four of them sat down in the living room, starting on their pizzas. Zack earned angry looks from Kim and Jason when he took a bite of his Hawaiian pizza, light banter about him being one of the most disgusting people on the world. When Billy asked if he could have a slice of it nobody said anything, making Zack complain. The only response he got was “Hey, it’s Billy”. The tall boy just huffed and after they were finished they started their game night.

Billy wanted to play the game of life so that’s what they started with. Neither of them could say no to the boy and when he got to the part where he could choose whether he wanted a wife or a husband he simply picked the blue figure, looked at Jason and said: “That’s gonna be you someday.” Jason just smiled, while Zack and Kim ‘aww’ed.

When it was Kim’s turn to pick her partner she asked for a pink figure. At that Jason turned to her, smiling.

“And who is that gonna be…? What was her name? Deedee?”

“Trini? I mean I wouldn’t be opposed, you know.” Kim smiled, her cheeks turning red. Sure, she was bisexual, but the only person she could think of as a partner at the moment was the girl. Kim didn’t know what it was about her. It kind of annoyed her that she couldn’t get the smaller girl out of her head so she quickly changed the topic.

Her mission on finding the girl however wasn’t forgotten, but Kimberly had doubts. If the other girl had wanted to see her again she would have let her know, right? Well it didn’t matter. Kim swore to herself to go after things that made her happy, she just had to find out how.

 

*****

 

It was another slow day at work for Kim. She had to prepare for an interview with Fresia Hernandez, an up and coming Spanish singer. Kim did not understand a single word in Spanish so her boss informed the singer that she had to bring an interpreter with her. She just hoped that it wouldn’t be too bad. Little did she know…

 

*****

 

“Ms. Hart, they’re here, waiting in your office” Kimberly’s assistant said after she walked into the building after lunch break.

“Thank you Rebecca”, Kim smiled at her and walked on. She wasn’t really in the mood to do the interview, she was just so tired. Her eyes were itching and she was pretty sure that there were dark bags under them.

“Alright, let’s get this over with” Kim muttered under her breath before opening the door to her office. When she stepped inside she could not believe her eyes. The Spanish singer was sitting at her desk, talking animatedly to…

Trini.

Kim actually had to rub her eyes, pinch herself, check for any sign that she was imagining this. It must have looked pretty weird but she didn’t care at that moment. She cleared her throat, stopping the conversation, making both women turn their heads. Trini’s eyes widened immediately.

“Hello Ms. Hernandez, I’m Kimberly Hart, I am going to interview you today.” Kim walked towards the singer first, extending her hand, while Trini translated what she just said.

Then she turned to the girl she had spent hours thinking about, not even acknowledging Fresia’s answer. Her eyes didn’t leave Trini’s face. First her moving lips, then the rest. The other girl looked a little bit tired herself, but not as bad as Kimberly. The journalist held out her hand towards the other girl too, feeling a spark as they touched.

“Hi” Kim breathed out, not being able to control herself.

“Hey” Trini responded flatly. Kim could see something cold in her eyes. Wow, she must have been the only one to feel the connection then. So Kim proceeded with the interview, sitting down at her desk and starting with her questions right away. She couldn’t help but look at Trini most of the time though. She knew that she was supposed to concentrate on the singer, but she just couldn’t take her eyes off the girl she had spent a night with, was simply drawn to her.

The interview was over sooner than Kim thought it would be, dread filling her. The thought of her crush leaving again so soon making her sad.

“Thank you so much, again. I hope you had fun” Kimberly said politely, shaking Fresia’s hand. The singer smiled and went to leave the room. Trini was about to follow her but Kim stopped her, grabbing her hand. Trini huffed, telling Fresia that she would be out in a second.

“Hey, can we talk?” Kim said, hope in her eyes, a big smile on her face. She was so happy that she didn’t have to search at all to find the Latina. It was almost like fate decided to bring them together again. Kimberly’s hope was destroyed quickly though when the other girl turned around, clearly annoyed.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Trini asked rolling her eyes. Kimberly looked at her dejectedly. Why was the girl so goddamn cold towards her?

“Um…I’m just glad to see you again, I mean I had a really good time with you, you know?” uncertainty making her voice waver. She couldn’t think of one single reason why Trini would be such a bitch towards her.

Oh god, what if she was bad in bed? She’d always thought of herself as a good lover, what if Trini didn’t like it, just saw her as a one night stand and wanted nothing to do with her? Doubt was making its way into Kim’s head.

“Well why didn’t you call then? It would have been nice to hear from you and-“

“Wait, what?” Kim interrupted Trini. “How the fuck should I have called you?” Kim was confused.

“I left you my number?” Trini said, her brow furrowing.

Then it hit Kimberly. The paper with the other girl’s number on it must have been the reason why there had been little pieces of paper all over her laundry.

“Oh god. Fuck. Trini…I didn’t see anything and thought that you had just left without a trace. Believe me if I had seen the note I would have texted you immediately. God I even went to the club again with the hope of seeing you there” Kim said, a weight being lifted off her shoulder.

So Trini had wanted to see her again. The Latina’s eyes went wide. Shit. She probably shouldn’t have mentioned the club thing. Now she really sounded like a stalker.

“You too?” Trini just breathed out.

“What do you mean, me too?” Kim asked, getting even more confused. A slight headache was starting to appear. This was too much to take in.

“Kimberly, I went there too. Every single night. But I didn’t find you and when had to leave last weekend for a job I kind of just gave up” Trini shrugged. Kimberly couldn’t believe it. She should have gotten Zack to go out with her sooner. God damnit. But that didn’t matter. Trini was here now.

“Oh my god…I can’t believe this” Kim muttered under her breath. “I thought I was being delusional…now that you’re here though; would you give me your number? And would you like to go out for dinner sometime?” The half-indian girl didn’t want to waste any time. She handed Trini her phone, and the shorter girl put in her number.

“Fuck, yes.” Trini smiled at Kim and butterflies erupted in her stomach. “Listen, I have to go to another meeting with Fresia, but I could call you when I’m done?”

“Yes! Sure!” Kim had to stop herself from screaming and jumping up and down. This was too good to be true. 

Trini hugged her briefly and kissed her cheek before leaving to catch up with Fresia.

Kim just stood in her office, dumbfounded but also really happy. She couldn’t wait to tell the boys about this miracle.


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gets a lil nervous :)

„You’re kidding, right??“ Jason almost screamed into the phone. Kimberly had to actually put it away from her ear because the boy on the other line was so loud.

“I swear I couldn’t believe my own eyes Jase! And then she told me that she searched for me too. I mean, that just proves that she must feel the same way I do and now I asked her if she wanted to go out with me and I have no idea what to do I mean should I just ask her to-“

“Kim take a breath” Jason told the rambling girl.

“Yeah sorry, I’m just really excited” Kimberly couldn’t swipe the smile off her face. Trini had left about half an hour ago and Kim couldn’t wait to see her again. There was just something really special about her.

“Okay so you asked her out. I assume she said yes?” Kim could hear Jason smile.

“Yeah, she said that she had another meeting to go to but she’ll call me when she’s done. I have until then to find something to do” Kim sighed.

“Listen. You got this. You know what to do. Maybe just take her out to dinner or cook something yourself? I can speak from experience here, you’re like the best cook I know”

“Well between Zack, Billy and you that’s not a wonder. All you do is eat takeout, no offense” Kim chuckled.

“None taken. But seriously, don’t think about it too much. Just be you, that’s more than enough” Jason told her sincerely. Most people might not peg him as the type, but he gives the best advice.

“Okay thanks Jase, you’re the best! Love youuuuu” with that she hung up. She had work to do.

First she had to write the article about Fresia, which was not difficult at all. Kim had listened to every word Trini had said, her voice being so pleasant to listen to. The next thing she had to worry about was what she was going to cook for dinner. Did Trini like Indian food? Or did she prefer the good old American cuisine? Could she take some spice? Kimberly decided to risk it. She was going to make her famous Chicken Tikka Masala. They boys loved it when she made it and she always cooked too much, so her friends could take the rest to work, if there was even a rest. Just as she finished writing her grocery list her phone rang. Kimberly picked up, a smile still on her face.

“Hello?” Kim said.

“Hi um this is Trini. So I just got off work” the Latina said.

“Okay perfect. So I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my apartment later?”

“Wow, straight forward, princesa” Trini chuckled. There it was again. The nickname. The nickname that did things to Kim, things she didn’t mind at all. She couldn’t help but laugh herself though.

“I wanted to cook for you, perv.” Kim answered a smirk on her face. She wouldn’t mind having Trini for dinner but she wasn’t going to let the Latina know that.

“Well in that case I would love to come…over later” Kim was pretty sure Trini paused on purpose. She was fucking teasing her, and it was working. Kim could feel her pulse quicken.

“Right, perfect. Text you the address. Be there by 7. Bye” Kim hung up. If she hadn’t she was pretty sure something would have happened. The sexual tension between them was there, there was no arguing that. But it was also light, funny banter and Kim loved that. It made her forget about everything else.

So Kim got out of work around 4, went to the grocery store and picked up everything on her list, including wine and beer, and then drove home. After all, she had a date to prepare and get ready for.

 

*****

 

Kim looked around her apartment. Everything was perfect. The table was set, a candle burning in the middle of it. The food was almost ready too. She had just finished putting on a little bit of makeup and she was wearing a short, red lace dress that matched the color of her lipstick.

Up until now she’d been able to distract herself by preparing the food and getting everything ready. But now that everything was done with ten minutes to spare the nerves started to kick in. This was her first real date in a while. She and Alex used to go out once in a while when they first got together but after a year they just stopped. So Kim was nervous, really nervous. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating so fast she thought she was about to have a heart attack.

And then there was a knock at the door. So Kim went to open it and then Trini was standing in front of her. And she looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing black high-waisted trousers and a white blouse under her coat. Kim had to tear her eyes away from Trini’s inviting cleavage to see a smirk on the other girl’s face.

“Hi T-Trini you- you look amazing, come in” Kim stepped aside, inviting her inside while taking her coat and putting it on a hanger. A blush started to make its way onto Trini’s cheeks. Kimberly hadn’t seen it because she was too busy ogling the other girl, but the small Latina was stunned when she first saw Kim open the door.

“Thanks Kim, you look really beautiful” Trini said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kim’s heart was about to stop right there. It had been a long time since a girl she was interested in complimented her AND kissed her on the cheek afterwards. She had to actually tell herself to get her shit together.

“Thank you” she answered bashfully “do you want something to drink? Wine? Beer?” she walked into the kitchen, Trini following her.

“White wine would be great, thanks” Kim smiled at Trini, got two glasses and poured them some Riesling, her favorite. She handed the other girl one of the glasses and raised hers.

“To a good evening” Trini returned the smile Kim gave her, let their glasses clink and then took a sip.

“This is really good, and the food smells amazing” the Latina said, eyeing the kitchen stove behind Kim.

“Thank you. I hope you like Indian food, and a little spice.” Kim said and winked at her.

“Princesa, I grew up in a Mexican household. Of course I can handle spice” Trini winked back. Kim could feel herself getting wet at hearing the nickname the smaller girl had chosen for her. The way she said it, the way she rolled the ‘r’, made her go crazy. Trini saw the reaction her words had on Kim. The taller girl’s pupils were dilated, almost black and Trini had to swallow. If she were to take a knife right now she could actually cut the tension between them right now.

Kim didn’t want to seem too desperate though so she told Trini to sit down at the kitchen table while she was getting the food.

The two of them shared a lot of intense glances while eating and chatting in between. Trini had complimented her on how good it tasted, choking on her wine as Kim responded with “not as good as you”.

The wine went everywhere; her blouse, her trousers and even the table.

“Mhh you should better take your clothes off, wine stains are never good” Kim smirked and suggested. Trini just got up, already unbuttoning her blouse.

“Why don’t you help me then princesa?” She said while walking up to Kim, a seductive look on her face. That’s all it took for Kim to lose all restraint and pounce on Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy the update came one day early bc I'm going to Scotland for a few days so I won't have time to write :P  
> also sorry for any typos.


	8. Wine

They walked over to Kim’s sofa, stumbling on the way to it. Kim fell and Trini landed on top of her. But that didn’t stop them. They just kept on kissing, too engrossed in each other, not caring about anything else. Kim felt like she was in heaven; Trini’s lips being so plump and full, taking Kim’s bottom lip between hers. They just continued kissing on the ground, neither of them bothered to get up just yet.

“Princesa, I love the feeling of your lips on mine” Trini said as her hands grabbed Kimberly’s hips. She started grinding down, making the girl below her moan. Kim felt really good but something was wrong. The girl above her was still wearing too many clothes.

“Take these off” Kim tugged at Trini’s pants desperately. The other girl obeyed Kim’s order, practically ripping them off. The second the item of clothing was gone Trini picked up her previous actions, grinding on Kim’s thigh. Feeling the other girl’s wetness on her drove Kim crazy, and the friction wasn’t helping either.

Kim didn’t know how it could happen. One minute she was fine, turned on incredibly, yeah, but then it had all become too much too fast; the orgasm came out of nowhere. This was so embarrassing. Trini hadn’t even really touched her yet, hadn’t even removed one single piece of clothing and she had orgasmed.

Kim hid her face in Trini’s shoulder. The girl above her had stopped moving after she noticed that Kim had tensed up.

When Kim felt vibrations coming from above her. She removed her head from Trini’s neck to look at the girl. A bright grin was on her face, she was laughing.

“Did you just…?” Trini chuckled. Kim just groaned, putting her hands over her face.

“This is so embarrassing” Kim said into her hands.

“Come on princesa, this is actually really flattering. I mean I knew I was good, but not even really touching you and making you come?” Trini just laughed and kissed Kim on the cheek.

“I’m not sure if I can ever look at you again” Kim said while removing her hands from her face to look at Trini. The other girl was now straddling her waist and she was still smiling.

“It’s okay, Kim. You don’t have to be ashamed. It’s not like you could have done anything about it. Besides, I think I might have just broken a world record or something. I don’t think anyone has ever made a woman come that fast without, you know, touching her.” Trini just laughed and got up. She offered her hand to Kim, helping her get up.

“Well maybe we should just…um take it slow?” Kim scratched the back of her neck.

“Sounds good to me” Trini answered.

“Do you want to stay though? We could watch a movie if you want?” Kim offered.

“Sure thing. Could you maybe give me something to change into? My clothes are kind of sticky now” Trini said while gesturing to her pants, which were still soaked with wine and other things.

“Sure, no problem.” Kim went into her room and got Trini sweatpants and a shirt. When she came back she handed them to the other girl.

“Figured you’d want something comfy. The bathroom is back there” Kim pointed down the hall. Trini smiled and walked up to Kim to peck her on the lips before she went into the bathroom. Kim stood there, dumbfounded before she went to clean the table. After she was done she poured herself and Trini more wine and made popcorn.

When Trini came back Kim was already sitting on the sofa, with the wine glasses in hand and the Netflix sign showing on the TV.  Seeing Trini in her clothes made the butterflies erupt in her stomach. She couldn’t believe that Trini was actually here, in her apartment, wearing her clothes after a steamy make out session that was over way too soon, thanks to Kim.

“You look amazing in my clothes Trini” Kim smiled and handed Trini her glass.

“Well thank you” the Latina sat down on the sofa next to Kim. The taller girl opened her arms inviting, waiting for Trini to get closer. Trini smiled and cuddled up to Kim, throwing her arm over the other girl’s stomach. There was nothing weird about this. Both of the girls felt like they’d know the other for a long time.

“What do you want to watch?” Kim asked as she scrolled through Netflix. When Trini saw ‘The Last Song’ she squeaked and slapped Kim slightly.

“Can we watch this one?” She looked up to Kim with an excited look on her face. Kim just chuckled and quickly grabbed the popcorn before she started the movie. The two of them moved even closer, now entangled completely.

 

*****

 

Kimberly woke up and saw that the TV was turned off. That must have been Trini. The smaller girl was laying on her side in front of Kim, snoring lightly, the taller girl’s arm around her waist. Trini snoring was adorable.

Kim decided to look at her phone and saw that she had several text messages from the boys asking her how the date went. She carefully took a picture of the both of them, trying not to wake the other girl. Kim’s phone started buzzing immediately after she sent the picture but she decided to put her phone away, not bothering about what the boys were saying.

Kim spent the next few minutes thinking about how lucky she was to have found the girl in her arms. They might have only known each other for a few days, not really knowing each other that well yet, but she had a good feeling about this.

Trini stopped snoring and started moving in Kim’s arms. The smaller girl slowly opened her eyes, turning around to face the girl behind her.

“Hey” Kim smiled at Trini, the Latina obviously still being tired. After all it was only a little after midnight.

“Hola hermosa” Trini answered, followed by a yawn. “What time is it?”

“A quarter past midnight” Kim tucked a strand of Trini’s hair behind her ear.

“Oh god, I should better get going” Trini sat up abruptly.

“You know it’s pretty dark outside already. You could just stay here if you wanted to? I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed” Kim offered the other girl.

“You know if I’m going to sleep here I’m not going to waste the opportunity and have you sleep on the couch…I have to warn you though, I’m a cuddler” Trini smiled shyly.

“Oh yeah, like I hadn’t noticed that already” Kim winked at her.

“Oh shut up, you didn’t complain, princesa”

“Well I never said I didn’t like it” Kim laughed. “Ugh, I’m pretty tired so let’s just go to bed?”

“Not gonna waste one second, are you?” Trini raised her eyebrow.

“Of course not, baby” Two could play that game. Kim grabbed Trini’s hand and led her into her bedroom. She got herself a change of clothes and handed Trini a pair of shorts.

“Um do you happen to have a toothbrush for me?” Trini asked the other girl, not wanting to scare her away with bad breath.

“Yeah I always have spare ones in case the guys sleep over” Kim answered nonchalantly. The two girls went into Kim’s bathroom and started brushing their teeth, exchanging glances every now and then.

“Wait, the boys?” Trini asked confused after a while. Kim spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. Trini followed her shortly.

“Oh right yeah, they’re my best friends, practically like my brothers. And I’m going to have to warn you. When you meet them, which is inevitable because they’ve been asking about you non-stop; they can be pretty loud and annoying” Kim wiped her mouth with a towel and handed Trini a new one.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what everyone says about their best friends” Trini chuckled “but you can tell them that I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Oh no, they’ll get cocky about it and I will never hear the end of it” Kim answered. The girls went back into Kim’s bedroom and slipped in under the covers.

 

“I know we said we’d take it slow, but I kind of owe you one” Kim moved closer to Trini, who was laying on her back. Kim draped her arm over the Latina’s stomach, pushing up her shirt a few inches.

“Mhh I like the sound of that” Trini moaned. Kim smirked and started kissing the girl’s neck. This was surreal. This was only their first date. Kim had never done anything like this but she just couldn’t help herself. She was drawn to the other girl, there was nothing she could do about it. It’s not like she wanted to. And it seemed like Trini felt the same way. The Latina was currently grabbing Kim’s hand, pushing it into her underwear.

Trini was wet, soaking wet. As soon as Kim circled her finger around Trini’s clit the girl beneath her started squirming and moaning.

“Fuck, Kim…that feels so good” Trini started thrusting her hips towards Kim’s hand. The taller girl slipped her finger down towards Trini’s entrance teasing her by circling around it.

“Inside” Trini hissed. She was really desperate to get off. Seeing and feeling Kim come on top of her earlier really turned on, she couldn’t deny that. Kim obeyed her orders and slipped one finger inside. She smoothed her fingers in and out rapidly, rubbing Trini’s clit with her thumb. It didn’t take long until Kim could feel Trini’s walls tightening around her, implying that the girl below her was close.

“Baby, I’m so close, don’t stop” that only spurred Kim on to go faster, her hand on Trini’s skin creating a slapping sound. A few more thrusts in and she could feel Trini tense beneath her. A string of what Kim assumed were Spanish curse words left Trini’s mouth.

“Joder…that was…amazing” Trini panted out breathlessly. Kim moved up to her face, kissing her sensually.

“Just wanted to return the favor” Trini wrapped her arms around the other girl. Kim could hear her breath evening out after just a few seconds, and shortly after she fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that it seems super rushed but Kim just doesn't want to waste any more time, and Trini actually feels the same way so yeah :P  
> Tell me what you think pleeeease and if you have any ideas or wishes for the next chapters tell me :)   
> also sorry if there are any mistakes I'm just super tired
> 
> And joder means fuck ^^


	9. Smoke

Kim woke up, feeling Trini move in her arms. Somehow they had ended up changing positions, Kim being the big spoon now.

The smaller girl was tossing in front of her. She was also mumbling something but Kim couldn’t decipher what it was that she was saying. Sweat started to form on Trini’s forehead so Kim decided to take action and gently shook the girl in her arms.

“Trini, wake up” She nudged the other girl. But it didn’t help. The Latina just kept moving now slightly raising her voice. Kim could make out the words ‘don’t’ and ‘please’ and she was beginning to wonder what Trini’s nightmare was about. She shook her more firmly now, trying not to be too harsh.

“Trini, wake up…you’re having a nightmare” Kim said louder and more urgently. The girl in her arms finally stopped moving and opened her eyes shortly after. Kimberly could see a tear rolling down her cheek, but Trini immediately wiped it away.

“It’s alright I’m fine. Go back to sleep” Trini said coldly, not even bothering to turn around. Kim was astonished. Maybe it was just because Trini had just woken up, but she was being a straight up bitch. Kim just shrugged and turned around, letting go of Trini in the process. Trini turned around as soon as she felt Kim’s arm moving.

“Wait. I’m sorry it’s just…I get nightmares a lot” Trini looked down ashamed. Kim turned back around to look at the other girl.

“It’s okay T. Do you wanna talk about it?” Kim looked directly into Trini’s eyes.

“Can we just go back to sleep please? I’m sorry it’s just not something I like to talk about.” Trini mumbled.

“Yeah okay, sure” Kim answered. She still turned around and smiled as she felt Trini’s arm sneak around her middle.

 

***** 

 

When Kim woke up the next morning, sun shining in her face she felt happier than she had in a while. That changed the moment she couldn’t feel or see Trini lying next to her. Not again. But wait. There was music coming from the kitchen. And the smell of food was in the air. Kim got up and went into the kitchen. Trini was standing there, singing along to the song that was playing from her phone. Kim couldn’t help but notice that she had a beautiful voice, but what distracted Kim was that Trini was wearing one of her shirts. It was a little big on Kim herself so it reached down to Trini’s thighs.

The sight in front of her made Kim’s heart pound. Trini was just so beautiful. Kim silently went up to Trini, scaring the girl as she snaked her arms around her waist.

“Fuck, Kim! You scared the crap out of me!” Trini jumped as she felt Kim behind her. Kim just chuckled and kissed Trini on the cheek.

“Sorry, babe” Trini started blushing when she heard the term of endearment.

“This is just a really pleasant surprise. Waking up to you cooking me breakfast” Kim smiled.

“Well who said any of this was for you?” Trini smirked as she gestured to the pancakes, bacon and the scrambled eggs that were still on the stove.

“Pretty, pretty pleaaaase” Kim nuzzled into Trini’s neck.

“Well I might give you some of it if I get something in return…” Trini finally turned around in Kim’s arms, both of them leaning against the counter now.

“What is it that you want, my dear lady?” Kim said with a british accent.

“God Kim stop, that accent was terrible” Trini laughed “let’s just say I wouldn’t be opposed to a little kiss” Trini smiled. Kim leaned in, watching as Trini’s eyes closed. The other girl was anticipating the kiss but was slightly disappointed when she felt Kim’s lips touch her cheek.

“Like this?” Kim was the one to smirk now. She knew exactly that that was not where Trini wanted to be kissed. Trini’s eyes were still closed.

“Not quite, princesa” Trini said with a low, sultry voice.

“Mhh…let me try again” Kim answered and leaned in and kissed Trini’s forehead. She could feel the Latina getting slightly irritated and she actually huffed out in annoyance.

“Not there either” Trini said as she opened her eyes and raised her eyebrow.

“Okay, okay I think I know where now” Kim laughed and finally leaned in to kiss Trini. The shorter girl immediately pulled Kim closer, placing her arms on her hips. Kim decided to bite Trini’s lip, eliciting a moan from the smaller girl. Kim smiled into the kiss and broke away from the Latina after giving her a peck.

“Mhh, good morning to you too” Kim slowly opened her eyes, only to see smoke coming up from behind Trini.

“FUCK” Kim pushed Trini away rapidly, seeing that the scrambled eggs were now almost black. She quickly took the pan off the stove and put it in the sink, pouring water over it. She looked back to Trini and saw the girl laughing, holding her stomach. She couldn’t help but join in.

“I’d say I’m sorry but that kiss was just too hot” Trini said while laughing still. Kim agreed, walking back over to the other girl and kissing her again.

“We still have the pancakes and bacon so it’s not like we’re gonna starve” Kim chuckled. She leaned in again, just enjoying the moment, enjoying being happy again. However, their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kim groaned but walked over to open it.

As soon as it swung open she wanted to shut it again. Standing in front of her was Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but some of my friends just came back from a vacation and wanted to hang out :P   
> hope you liked the chapter...it's short I know :/ 
> 
> I'm always happy about feedback so let me know what you think :)


	10. Regrets

"What the fuck are you doing here, Alex?” Kim exclaimed angrily. Seriously what was Alex doing at her place, on a Saturday morning?

“What’s going on princesa?” Trini stood up and walked towards the other girl. The irritation in Kim’s voice worried her. She hadn’t expected Kim to ever get angry; Trini had seen Kim as this well composed, nice and simply beautiful woman. The woman next to her was anything but composed. Her hands were shaking, balled in fists at the side of her body. She was tensed up and a scowl was on her face.

“Um hi Kim, I just…I wanted to talk, about what happened. You didn’t answer any of my calls or texts so-“

“Well don’t you think there was a reason for that?” Kim replied coldly. Trini stepped behind her, putting her hands on Kim’s hips, trying to calm her down.

“Of course- just- I thought I gave you enough time-“

The door was slammed right in Alex’s face. Trini turned Kim around, seeing that a few tears had left her eyes and were now rolling down her cheek. Kim didn’t look at her though, she simply stared at her own feet.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Trini cupped Kim’s cheeks and made her look up. She could see hurt and agitation in Kim’s eyes.

“She’s uh- my ex and it didn’t end well because she cheated and yeah” Kim mumbled. Trini knew exactly how Kim felt. Her first girlfriend had cheated on her after being together for almost 3 years. Yes, it had been a typical high school romance with two best friends falling in love and then dating for a few years. But then Tommy had cheated, and Trini had never been able to forgive her. Trini had been so angry, just like Kim, that she hadn’t even given Tommy the chance to talk.

“Okay, let’s just say I might have experienced something similar to what you had to go through…and I never gave my ex the chance to explain. Up to this day I regret that most of the time. It’s always going to be in the back of my mind and maybe if we had talked about it I would have closure now. So maybe you should give your ex the chance, so that you don’t have to live with the thought of what happened in the back of your mind the next few years.”

Kim looked at Trini with a surprised look on her face. Maybe the other girl was right. There was so much anger and frustration left in her. Maybe talking about it with Alex would help.

“Okay, maybe you’re right…” Kim shrugged before she kissed Trini. “Thank you.” Trini just smiled as Kim opened the door again.

Alex was still standing there, hope now in her eyes. She must have heard bits and pieces of what Trini had said to Kim.

“We can talk. But not now.” Kim said sternly.

“Okay, yeah sure, no problem” Alex answered hastily “maybe coffee at Luca’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah okay. I’ll text you.” Kim shut the door again. The tension that was in her whole body left the minute she felt Trini nuzzling her nose into her neck.

“Come on let’s have some breakfast”

Kim just nodded and so they sat down and had breakfast. Kim stayed quiet the whole time, her mind occupied with thoughts about her relationship with Alex and what had happened with Maggie.

Trini was amazing though. She noticed how quiet Kim had gotten and tried to cheer her up by making funny faces. It got Kim to smile and after a while her ex-girlfriend wasn’t even on her mind anymore.

Trini had to leave in the afternoon because she had a meeting with her boss. Another interview but this time at a radio station.

“Well maybe I’ll tune in to listen to your sexy voice” Kim grinned. They were standing at the door and her arms were around Trini’s neck. She didn’t want Trini to leave, but she knew that the other girl had to go at some point.

“Me gustaría, princesa” Trini whispered, smirking. She knew that her talking in Spanish affected Kim. And she would make sure to make use of that knowledge.

“Yep, same…totally get what you just said” Kim scratched her forehead, clearly flustered. Trini didn’t answer, she just leaned in and kissed Kim deeply.

“Mhh I’d hate to see you go but I’d love to see you leave” Kim broke away and smiled.

“Wow, you only want me for my body huh?” Trini laughed. “I’ll text you later when the interview is over?” Trini said as she held Kim’s hand, brushing her thumb over the back of it.

“Yeah sure, maybe we can hang out soon so you can meet the ‘Bros’”

“I’m sure that’d be fun” Trini grinned. She really wanted to meet Kim’s best friends. She also was anxious about it; they were like family to her girl and she really wanted them to like her. Kim could sense what Trini was thinking about so she had to reassure her.

“I’m sure they’ll love you, but if you’re not ready yet we don’t have to do anything.”

“Nah it’s alright, babe. I do want to meet them. But I really have to go now, so I’ll text you” Trini grabbed her bag and opened the door, but not before kissing Kim once more.

“Okay, have fun at the interview” Kim answered and closed the door once Trini was gone. A grin was still present on her face, the Latina made her really happy. But now Kim had something to do. She grabbed her phone that was lying on the counter and searched for Alex’s number. She texted her, telling her ex that they could meet the next day at a café near her apartment. Alex texted her back immediately, as if she had been waiting for that text the whole time.

Since Kim was already on her phone she decided to text the boys in their group chat. They were all happy to hear that their best friend was finally happy again; but also enraged when Kim told them who had knocked on her door that morning. Zack had lashed out and called Alex a few pretty nasty names, which she deserved in Kim’s opinion, but Billy managed to calm them down, especially Zack. The boys were surprised when Kim told them that Trini had encouraged her to agree on getting coffee with Alex after Kim told them what the Latina had told her.

They all agreed on hanging out the following weekend, planning an evening where they’d play singstar at Billy’s and Jason’s apartment. Kim asked if she could bring Trini along if she was free and the boys couldn’t hide their excitement. They had been wanting to meet Trini ever since Kim had told them about her after their first night together. After all, they had to give her the talk.

Zack also asked the others if he could bring Tommy, since they were starting to get serious. Of course nobody had anything against that, if anything they were happy for him and with being 6 people they could actually have equal teams.

Neither of them had plans that evening so they decided to just hang out and talk since they hadn’t had time to do that in a while. They were all busy with work and now all of them were either in a relationship or on the way to get in one.

When they had settled on a time to meet up Kim put her phone away and cleaned her apartment. She had switched on the radio standing in the kitchen, waiting for the interview Trini had to leave for. Kimberly couldn’t help but smile when she heard the other girl’s voice, and she finished cleaning her apartment in no time.

After she had taken a shower and dressed she made her way to Zack’s apartment, but not before texting Trini the details about the following weekend and making plans to hang out with her the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm pretty tired bc I stayed up til 4 last night, partying with my friends ^^
> 
> Question: do you want me to put a translation of the spanish sentences or phrases in the notes? 
> 
> I hope you liked it :) if you did, leave a comment or kudos :D


	11. Luca's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly and Alex meet up to talk.

Kimberly stood in front of Luca’s. She had been for at least 5 minutes, debating whether to go in or not. She had a weird feeling about meeting up with Alex. Of course she wanted to hear what Alex had to say for herself, she wanted to hear why Alex did what she did. So she breathed in deeply and walked into the café. There were only a few people, so it wasn’t too crowded. Kim had always hated it when the café was so full that you couldn’t even find a free table.

She actually was early so she decided to get a latte. The barista smiled at her while preparing it, making Kim feel better about this whole situation. Apparently the barista could see that something was bothering her, so she slid a doughnut across the counter and told Kimberly that it was on the house. Kim smiled back and thanked the girl. She grabbed her coffee and the doughnut and sat down at a table.

Luca’s had been their favorite café. Every morning they had gone there to get their daily fix of the best coffee in the city. Kimberly had missed that. Not going here with Alex, but the coffee. Kimberly went to Italy a few years back, and the coffee there was the best she’d ever had. Maybe she should come here more often.

The door opened and Alex walked in. The weird feeling in Kim’s stomach returned, making her uncomfortable. Alex spotted her immediately, walking over to her.

“Hi” Alex breathed out “Sorry that I’m late” she sounded out of breath.

“You’re not late I was just a bit early.” Kim answered.

“I’m just going to get something to drink real quick” Alex removed her coat, grabbed her purse and went up to the counter. Kim watched her and heard that she ordered a cappuccino, like she had always done when they came here. Alex came back and sat back down once the barista, who had winked at Kim when she saw her looking in their direction, finished her drink.

“Soooo” Alex started “first of all thank you for meeting me”

“You have to thank Trini for that” Kim said. She knew that Trini played a big part in this meet up today. Of course a part of Kim herself had wanted to meet Alex, but without Trini’s persuasion she probably would have bailed.

“Uh yeah maybe I can thank her in person one day. Is she you girlfriend or-“

“I don’t know why that should concern you but yeah…we’re dating.” Kim was still cautious. She used to trust the girl in front of her with her life, but now all that trust was gone.

“I deserved that. Look, just…let me try to explain okay?” Alex begged. Kim nodded and gestured for her to continue. It was the reason why she was here after all.

“I don’t want you to think that the 3 years in which we were dating were a waste of time for me. Some of the best moments in my life happened when I was with you. It’s just…the age difference wasn’t a problem for me in the beginning. You might have only been 20 but even back then you were already wiser and more grown up than some of my friends so that wasn’t the issue.

The 8 year difference had never been an issue…until I started to think about what I wanted in the future. And I started to realize that I really want children someday. And you know I’m not the youngest, I mean I’m 31 and waiting a few more years could have been problematic. And I didn’t want to tie you down, I mean who wants to think about kids when you haven’t even had the chance to live your own life yet? And I know that I should have talked to you but you were so happy and I just didn’t know how to approach it. And then Maggie was there and I told her how I felt and she was so understanding and she told me that she wanted that too someday so-“

“You went to MY best friend to talk to her about something that you should have told ME? Couldn’t you have just gone to Kara and talked to her?” Kim was angry. She would have never thought Alex could be afraid to talk to her about anything. They always told each other how they felt, even if they were angry. And now Alex told her that she went to her best friend instead of her.

“Well I tried to talk to Kara, but you know how busy she is. She has a lot to do at work. And Maggie bumped into me one day and we just got to talking…and I started to realize that I saw you more as a best friend instead of a girlfriend. I loved you, just not enough. And I’m sorry that I didn’t come to you. And I know I fucked up big time when I cheated. You know I’d never do that but I was just so in despair and then Maggie was there and it just happened. And I know none of this justifies what I did. So I’m sorry. I am so incredibly sorry and I’d totally understand if you still don’t want to talk me.”

This was a lot to take in for Kimberly. Alex had been right in assuming that Kim hadn’t been and still wasn’t ready for kids. But what pissed Kim off was that Alex hadn’t talked to her. Communication is one of the most important things in any relationship. Alex was waiting for an answer, so Kim took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“You really hurt me Alex, I’m not gonna lie. And I have to admit that I still am hurt. You fucked me up. The fact that you felt like you couldn’t talk to me makes me angry. Because I never gave you a reason not to trust and come talk to me.”

“I know Kimmy.” God, Kim hadn’t heard that nickname in so long, it made her feel nostalgic and also sad. It reminded her of the times where she was really happy. Fuck, Kim wanted to be happy again. And Trini was already doing a great job at that. Kim realized that if she wanted to be her old self again she needed to let go of this. She didn’t have to forgive Alex but she just wanted to.

“Honestly? I just want to forget it ever happened…it’s going to take more for me to forgive you than this but let’s say that this is a start. I’m kind of glad that you reached out to me.” Kim was proud of herself. She could finally let go of all the anger that was residing in her. She could finally try and be herself again.

“Thank you for giving me the chance to explain. I know this couldn’t have been easy for you but you gave me a chance. So thank you for hearing me out.” Alex was really glad that this had worked out so well. “I have one question for you…Maggie told me that she wanted to talk to you as well but she wanted to wait and see how this was going to play out. Would you want to hang out sometime?” Alex just hoped that this wasn’t too much for Kim.

“Uh maybe just give me some time and then we can arrange something, okay? Meanwhile…how is Kara? I miss that little ray of sunshine” Kimberly and Kara used to be close as well, being about the same age and having a similar taste in music. They used to have monthly movie nights and they usually bawled their eyes out every time. Kim had considered Kara to be like a sister she never had. And with losing Alex came losing Kara as well. Maybe the both of them could hang out sometime soon.

“Oh she’s great! You won’t believe it but she takes after me a little bit” Alex smirked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well let’s just say she likes the company of women just as much as she likes a man’s” Alex laughed.

“Wait, are you telling me that Kara is dating a girl?!” Kim was shocked. Never in her life had she thought that Kara Danvers would end up having a girlfriend. Maybe this whole thing with homosexuality was contagious to certain degrees after all.

“Oh yeah let me tell you about her fiancée-“

“HOLD UP…okay wait…I got it, you’re joking right?” This could only be a joke. The last time Kim and Kara talked was only 6 months ago, so this was fairly shocking for Kim.

“Ah – no”

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Kara and her fiancée Lena, who apparently was a very rich business woman. Kimberly was glad that she decided to show up and talk to Alex. She felt lighter, somehow. This felt like the beginning of a new chapter in her life. And she was so ready to write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> This is kind of up early bc I'm going away for the weekend and I wanted to be nice to y'all and not let you wait til after I get back :P 
> 
> Soooo enjoy your weekend and if you liked this chapter leave a comment or kudos to let me know you did :)


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim talk about Alex. Also...game night starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler, so I hope the next chapter will be longer and better ^^

Kimberly left the café at about 6pm and when she got to her apartment Trini was already waiting in front of her door. Kimberly walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

“Hi, baby” Trini smiled at her and as a greeting she pulled her in for another kiss. She could never get enough of Kim. The other girl reciprocated eagerly but broke away after a few seconds.

“Why don’t we move this inside and not give the neighbors a show?” Trini only groaned in agreement, moving her lips to Kim’s neck. The two girls stumbled inside and closed the door behind them. The hunger for each other was too big, even though they had only seen each other the day before. Kim knew that she would never grow tired of kissing Trini.

Kim was moving towards the couch but before they could get there Trini broke away.

“Wait, how did it go with your ex? Are you just making out with me because you don’t want to talk about it?” Trini looked at Kim worriedly.

“No it actually went really well.” Kim answered and kissed Trini’s cheek. She loved how Trini was worried about how she was feeling, was asking if she was okay. “I let her explain, like you told me to, and I guess I understand why she did what she did a little better now. After that we talked for a bit, mostly about her sister, Kara. She used to be like my best friend but after the breakup we kinda stopped talking. I really miss her sometimes.”

While Kimberly was telling Trini all about her afternoon the Latina had put on some music and they had started swaying slowly to it, Trini’s hands on Kim’s waist and Kim’s hands around Trini’s neck.

“So why don’t you hang out with her? Just call her and ask her if she wants to meet up. I’m pretty sure she missed you too, you’re totally awesome and missable, princesa” Trini pecked her on the lips. Kim just smiled and nodded.

“I think that’s what I’m gonna do babe. Thanks again for convincing me to talk to Alex. It did help. Now I have closure and can move on happily.” Kim leaned down to kiss her again.

The two girls spent the night getting to know each other better, while enjoying a few glasses of wine. It amazed Kim that she had found Trini. The girl was practically an angel. Her dad was a marine so when Trini was younger they moved a lot. It made the bond between the girl and her family members so much stronger. They were the only constant in her life. Always moving from city to city never gave Trini the chance to get to know people, making her an outsider most of the time. But when Trini was 16 they stayed in San Diego for a while. That’s where she got to know her first girlfriend, the one that cheated on her. Trini didn’t want to talk about it further though so Kim let go of it.

 

***** 

 

Kim’s week passed by rapidly. A few lunch dates and meet ups with the boys but nothing special.

On Friday night their ‘couple-evening’ was on the agenda. Trini came over to Kim’s place before they made their way to Billy and Jason’s apartment.

“Are you nervous?” Kim asked Trini. They were in Kimberly’s bedroom, the taller girl getting dressed to go out. She was currently trying on clothes and at the moment she was wearing dark skinny jeans and a beige sweater. Kimberly loved to wear comfortable clothes. They just made her feel more like herself.

“A bit yeah…I mean what if they don’t like me? You look really good in that babe, the color suits you” Trini smiled shyly.

“Aww thanks T” Kim giggled “and don’t you worry. There’s no way that they won’t like you. I mean you’re really awesome” Kim walked up to Trini, who was sitting on the bed.

“Mhh I guess that’s true” Trini chuckled as Kim slapped her playfully.

“You’ll get along with Zack just fine. You’re basically the same person, only he’s buffer than you” Kim smirked.

“Oh, are you complaining? Because you weren’t last weekend when you screamed my name five times” Trini smirked back. She knew that Kim couldn’t complain, Trini did have a great body.

“Shut up” Kim laughed and kissed the shorter girl.

“Come on let’s get going or we’ll be late and I don’t want to make a bad first impression” Trini ushered Kim towards the living room and the door.

“That’s so cute” Kim couldn’t contain the smile that broke out on her face. Trini really cared about what the boys thought of her so that meant she cared if they liked her. What Kim didn’t know that Trini had never been the type to stay in a relationship for long but this time was different for the latina. She could feel that Kimberly was special, so she opened up to her. Normally she’d just take girls home and never call them again, just like Zack. But Trini had gotten tired of shutting people out, of pretending not to care. So she swore to herself that she would open up to the next girl that made her feel something. And this girl was Kimberly. Trini didn’t regret her decision at all.

The two of them packed their stuff and got into Trini’s black Lexus LS. Kimberly just looked at Trini with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t look at me like that. Fresia pays me well, that’s all I can say” Kimberly was never one to care about money but this Lexus was fucking awesome.

“I didn’t even-“

“The look on your face was enough, honey” Trini chuckled and started the car. The two got to the apartment in no time, with Trini being a little speedster. She loved the thrill of the adrenaline. Kim had to hold onto her seat the whole time, but she couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy it.

The girls walked up to the building and got into the elevator. Kim could sense that Trini was nervous as she kept rubbing her hands together. The taller girl grabbed one of them trying to calm her down. Trini smiled up at her and the doors opened.

Kim guided them to the apartment’s door and knocked.

“You’re gonna be fine babe” She leaned down and pecked Trini’s cheek. In that moment the door opened and Billy and Jason stood there, smiling. They were happy to finally meet the girl that made Kim Kim again.

“Hello you two, I’m Billy and this is Jason” Billy welcomed them in, shaking Trini’s hand. Kimberly had told Trini a bit about Billy and that he was on the spectrum so Trini gladly shook it. Jason didn’t bother with a handshake and pulled Trini in a hug immediately. Kimberly just laughed and hugged both of the boys.

“I’m Trini but you probably already knew that” Trini scratched her neck.

“Haha good one, I like her already” Jason chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. When Jason opened it they could only see Zack on the other side, his date nowhere to be seen.

“Hey guys, I’m on my own for tonight. She had to cancel last minute because of some emergency at work.” He walked in and hugged everyone. “You must be Trini” he said after hugging her. “Kim told me that you were hot but damn”

“Hey, watch it boy” Kim threatened him playfully.

“I know, thanks” Trini said cockily, flinging her hair back. Kim couldn’t stop herself from laughing when she saw Zack’s dumbfounded face. He hadn’t expected that.

“Oh wow, you were right. She could be Zack’s sister, humor-wise” Jason burst out laughing. Kim put an arm around Trini and whispered in her ear.

“Told you they’d like you” She kissed her temple. They all moved into the living room where pizza and games where waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos.  
> If you liked it and have any wishes comment and leave kudos :)


	14. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini gets to meet the boys!

„Come on…give us a chance, we can’t go down like this.” Jason and Billy begged.

The five of them were currently playing Monopoly and Kim and Trini were close to winning. They had made up teams, Billy and Jason, Kim and Trini; Zack had assured them that he’d be fine on his own. And he was. While the two boys weren’t doing that great Zack had nearly as many streets and money as Kim and Trini.

“Wait, I have an offer for you” Zack spoke up “how about we just fuse? Just throw all of our stuff together…that way we can maybe win against the girls” Jason and Billy looked at each other and nodded. “Okay then it’s settled…instead of Team Cranscott we are now Team…Craylott.”

At hearing that Kim and Trini burst out laughing.

“What are you laughing at crazy lesbians??” Zack turned to them.

“First of all…I’m bisexual and secondly…you calling us crazy? Your team name literally implies that you’re all crazy.” Kim pointed out.

“Yeah and go ahead and try to beat us because that’s not possible. We’re a great team” Trini smirked and gave Kim a peck on the lips.

“Ugh would you stop with the cuteness?” Jason rolled his eyes. In reality he was really happy for the two of them.

“You’re just not ready to lose” Kim shot back. This evening had been going really well so far. The boys accepted Trini and already treated her like she was part of this family. Kim had to thank them later. But first…she and Trini had to win this game of Monopoly.

 

*****

 

It was no surprise to either of the teams that the girls actually did win. Once they had started building houses and hotels. They had also had the better streets so it had only been a matter of time until the boys had run out of money. They were still acting like they were angry, even though the anger had dissolved as soon as Kim and Trini had jumped up, kissed and made fun of the boys for losing. Trini fit right in with them. After all the fuss about the girls winning had died down they all decided to play singstar next.

Billy was in the living room, setting up the playstation, and Trini was with him, already picking out the first game.

Kim, Jason and Zack were in the kitchen, making popcorn and fixing everyone something to drink.

“You picked a good one there, Kimmy” Jason said while he was watching Trini help Billy with the cables.

“I know right” Kim just smiled before taking a sip of her beer.

“That girl is feisty, I like it. She’s good for you, you need a little fuego in your life” Zack added, taking the bowl of popcorn.

“Did you just say fire in Spanish because Trini is from Mexico? That’s just…” Kim hit herself in the forehead. Sometimes Zack could be a real douchebag. She grabbed her Trini’s and her own glass and walked into the living room where her girlfriend and Billy were waiting on the couch, having an animated discussion about whether Marvel or DC was better. Trini adored Wonder Woman but since every other DC movie was bad in her opinion she was a Marvel fan. Billy argued that Batman didn’t even need superpowers to be a superhero. Kim simply ended the discussion by telling the both of them that both universes had their pros and cons. Seconds later she leaned in to whisper into Trini’s ear that she preferred Marvel too before kissing her cheek.

“Sooo should we get this started?” Jason walked into the room with the bowl of popcorn in his hand.

“Sure, I’m calling dibs on Kim though, we all know she has the voice of an angel.” Zack pulled Kim into his side, a wide grin on his face.

“We also know that I can’t sing well even if I tried hard enough so I’ll just join their team, make it fair” Billy moved towards them. That left Jason and Trini. Billy set up the teams and minutes later they were able to start.

“Okay so it’s Zack against Jason first. The song? ‘Hit me baby one more time’ by our dear Britney” Billy clapped his hands excitedly.

Jason jumped up and started early celebrations. The song was his go-to karaoke song, he knew it by heart and never got less than 9000 points. Zack just shook his head. He knew that it was going to be a hard battle.

The two boys got into position as the song started. The next three minutes made their audience topple over in laughter. Both Zack and Jason started singing as well as dancing making them look ridiculous. When the song was over Trini had tears of laughter running down her cheeks. This must have been the funniest singstar duel she’d ever seen in her life. And boy, when she was younger she and her family used to have monthly singstar nights.

“That was absolutely fantastic. Thank you, just…thank you” she started clapping and was shortly after joined by Billy and Kim hollering. Zack and Jason bowed and started laughing.

“Glad you enjoyed that.” They both sat down on the couch next to Kim and Trini. Of course Jason had won but neither of the boys cared, they were in it for the fun. And they did entertain the others so their mission was accomplished.

“Ohhhh this is gonna be interesting. Trini against Kimmy. The song? ‘Despacito’ by Luis Fonsi…BUT it is the version with my man JB.”

“You’re a Belieber?” Trini looked at Billy with wide eyes a grin making its way onto her face. “SAME DUDE” she went up to him and gave him a high-five.

“Oh dear god” Kim put her hands over her face. The boys just laughed.

“Okay Beliebers, you have to separate now. I want to see, or should I say hear this battle.” Jason pulled away Billy, cuddling up to him. Trini got up and took her place next to Kim.

“You ready to lose, princesa?” Trini had a smirk on her face. She was Mexican. She had this. Kim might have a beautiful singing voice, but Trini knew what her just talking in Spanish did to Kim.

“You wish” Kim answered.

The second the song started Kim knew she would lose. She had no idea that Trini could sing. And here she was, next to her girlfriend rasping out the tunes of ‘Despacito’. Kim was merely humming the notes into her microphone, too busy watching Trini’s mouth move. She should have known that there was no way she was going to win. This was only the Bieber part, not even Spanish yet so Kim started to give it all and belted out the tunes, making Trini’s voice waver a bit. The boys were right, she did have the voice of an angel. Trini could hear them cheering behind them. The fun was going to start now though.

“Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal. Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan, sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso. Oh, yeah. Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más. Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro.” Kim was purely just staring at her now. Trini talking in spanish was already hot, but fuck; add rapping and singing to that and Kim was a total goner.

“KIM FOCUS” she heard Billy scream from behind her. She snapped back into it but the damage had already been done. There was no way in even trying to win this anymore so she just continued to hum the notes into her microphone, her gaze fixed on her girlfriend. Trini knew that she’d won, but she didn’t want to stop here so she started rolling her hips to the beat. That drove Kim even more insane. She was so turned on, she could feel herself getting wet, could feel her cheeks getting the shade of crimson red.

She hadn’t even noticed that the song was over, she had been too focused on Trini.

“Damn, we better take a break. Kim I think fresh air would be good for you” Jason stated and so the boys quickly went into the kitchen leaving Kim and Trini in the living room. The taller girl didn’t say a single word, she just dragged Trini onto the balcony. She was so glad that Billy and Jason’s apartment had one. Kim wasn’t sure if she had been able to withstand the desire to kiss Trini for one more second. The second they were outside Kim smashed her lips onto her girlfriend’s.

“Fuck, baby that was so hot” She breathed out in between kisses. Trini responded by kissing her even harder and moving her hand to Kim’s ass. She gave it a rough squeeze which resulted in Kim moving closer to her. Kim hadn’t felt this turned on in a while. She moved her mouth to Trini’s neck, biting and licking, making the other girl moan and squirm underneath her. Her hands moved up to Trini’s breasts, squeezing them softly. She could feel Trini’s nipples getting hard, even through the fabric of her sweater.

“Baby, as much as I’m loving this…I don’t want your friends watching us having sex on this balcony. And if you don’t stop soon I cannot guarantee that that won’t happen.”

Kim slowly moved back up to Trini’s face, letting go of the other girl’s breasts in the process. She had a pout on her face, but she knew that Trini was right.

“I know, I’m sorry…you singing that song just sparked something inside of me”

Trini gave her a quick peck. “Don’t apologize princesa, I have to admit…you singing turned me on just as much.”

“Well next time we should maybe pick a slower song, not one that is about sex” Kim chuckled. She entwined her hand with Trini’s and guided her back inside. The boys were waiting in the living room, all three of them smirking.

“Well, well…don’t you guys look a little flustered” Zack smirked at them.

“Yeah sorry about that, I just couldn’t contain myself…you have to admit that it was pretty hot though” Kim answered. She and Trini sat back down on the couch, Kim putting an arm around her girlfriend.

“Touché. Now…it’s getting pretty late and I promised my girl to take her out for lunch tomorrow so I’m gonna get going. It was lovely meeting you Trini. I am looking forward to seeing more of you” Zack got up and hugged everyone goodbye. It was already a quarter to 2 after all. Trini hadn’t even noticed how fast time had passed, she was too busy enjoying spending time with Kim’s friends.

“It was nice meeting you too, Zack.” Trini slightly punched his shoulder. She could already tell that they were going to be good friends. Kim had been right, they had a lot in common.

“Well I think we’ll leave too, right? We don’t want to keep you up any longer” Kim turned towards Trini. Her girlfriend just nodded. “Do you need help cleaning up?” She gestured to the empty glasses on the table.

“No we’re fine, thank you…we’ll just clean it up in the morning” Jason answered. The two girls nodded and got up to hug the boys. Trini was already outside the door when Kim stuck her head back in, thanking the boys for the evening. They just told her to go back to her girl, and there was nothing to thank them for.

Kim walked up to the elevator, where Trini was waiting for her.

“I had a lovely evening, babe. Your friends are awesome” Trini leaned into her once they were in the elevator.

“Told you. And I’m glad you enjoyed it, but the evening isn’t over yet” Kim smirked.

“Are you suggesting-“

“Damn right. Want to go back to my apartment and finish what we started earlier?” They were walking towards Trini’s car now, hand in hand.

“What about taking it slow baby?” Trini wanted to make sure that Kim was 100 percent sure of this. She didn’t want to rush anything…well considering how their relationship started…she didn’t want to rush it even more.

“Fuck taking it slow.”

With that they set off to Kim’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes it's really late and I'm tired so I didn't proofread :P


	15. Rides and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get quite hot...and also fluffy

Kimberly and Trini were currently on their way home. Trini was driving as fast as she was allowed to, even going over the tempo limit occasionally. It still wasn’t fast enough for Kim though.

Trini decided to tease Kim a bit more so she put on the Havana remix and started to sing along to it. It was driving Kim insane, turning her on even more. She was sitting in the passenger seat, letting her hand wander over her own thighs. She made sure that Trini saw what she was doing.

The girl in the driver’s seat gazed towards her girlfriend. When she saw what Kim was doing she gripped the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles started to turn white. Kimberly’s hand had disappeared in her pants. It had easily slipped past her waistband and was met with wetness immediately. Kim couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

“Kimberly I swear to god…stop it or I’m gonna crash this car” Trini’s tone was serious but Kimberly was able to detect arousal in it too. Of course she didn’t stop.

“What if I don’t want to?” Kim asked. One of her fingers slid through her folds, making her moan. “Trini baby this feels so good” Trini’s reaction was instant, her knuckles turning even whiter and her foot pressing down on the accelerator.

“Well then I’m going to have to punish you.” Trini whispered to herself, but Kim heard it. And oh boy, imagining how Trini could punish her sent a shockwave of lust through the girl. Her finger started moving on its own accord, circling her clit slowly. Her hips started thrusting up and her eyes closed.

Trini could see how wet Kim was, the girl’s arousal leaving a dark patch on her jeans. Trini couldn’t wait to rip them off of her girlfriend’s legs. Kim was going to regret this, Trini had warned her not to pleasure herself after all.

Kimberly didn’t even notice when Trini pulled up to the apartment complex. The girl only opened her eyes when she heard a car door slam shut. A few seconds later the door on the passenger’s side was yanked open by Trini and Kim was dragged outside of the car and inside the building.

Trini didn’t waste any time, attacking Kim’s neck as soon as the two of them stepped into the elevator. The shorter girl knew that there were security cameras inside, she just didn’t care if anyone saw her pushing her hand down Kim’s pants. The other girl’s hip bucked into her hand, taking Trini by surprise and making her tumble back against the wall of the elevator. Kim pulled Trini’s head away from her neck and kissed her hard. She was really turned on, Trini could sense that.

The elevator doors opened and the two girls stumbled towards Kim’s front door, Trini removing her hand from Kim’s pants for a few seconds, not wanting the neighbors to catch them and report them.

Kim didn’t struggle to open the door this time, pushing it open and pulling Trini inside by grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. Trini didn’t waste any time, kissing Kim after removing her sweater. Kim’s hair was a mess but Trini didn’t care about that, it only made her girlfriend hotter. The Latina buried her hands in Kim’s hair, pulling her face back to her own in the process. They started walking backwards, making their way to Kim’s bedroom, but Trini just didn’t want to wait any longer, she wanted to taste Kim.

So she hoisted her up on the kitchen counter as they were stumbling past the kitchen, but not before ripping the other girl’s pants off. Kim struggled to get out of them a little, making both of the girls laugh.

Trini stepped in between Kim’s legs, kissing her way down to the other girl’s neck. Kim’s hands were buried in Trini’s hair, slowly inching down her girlfriend’s back, to them hem of her shirt. Trini had taken her jacket off the second they had stepped into the apartment, but she was still wearing her black shirt and jeans. Kim started to tug at the hem of the shirt and she pushed it up so Trini would get the hint. The shorter girl broke away from sucking on Kim’s neck and took off her shirt. She immediately went back to Kim’s neck, she didn’t stay there though. Her kisses were moving south.

Trini reached behind Kim and unsnapped the clasp of her bra, taking it off and placing her mouth on her girlfriend’s breast.

“Fuck” Kim muttered out. Her hands immediately went back into Trini’s hair. The Latina was 100% focused on Kim’s body. Her kisses trailed down even further down her stomach.

Trini slid her hands into Kim’s panties motioning for Kim to lift her hips so she could remove them. Kim happily did as she was told and Trini rid her of the undergarment. In the same process Kim slid forward so she was more accessible to Trini.

The shorter girl kneeled down and dove right in. Her tongue circled Kim’s clit slowly, she had to tease Kim after all.

Kim’s hips were bucking towards Trini, so the shorter girl decided to add one finger. It slid in without effort, Kim’s wetness coating it completely. Trini slowly started easing it in and out of Kim, curling it in the process.

“Faster, baby” Kim breathed out and Trini happily obeyed, adding another finger as well. Her tongue was still working on Kim’s clit. The angle gave her perfect access, letting her reach all the spots that made Kim moan and curse out her name.

“Trini I’m so close, don’t stop” Kim started leaning back. She could feel her orgasm approaching, warmth spreading through her whole body. Her heartbeat grew faster and then suddenly Trini’s hands and tongue weren’t on her anymore. Kim eyes shot open and when she looked down she saw Trini smirking at her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing” Kim was irritated and breathing heavily. Her orgasm had been so near, she had already felt it approaching and then Trini had just stopped.

“Well I told you to stop touching yourself in the car. You brought this up on yourself princesa” Trini answered while placing kisses all over Kim’s thighs.

“That’s just..”

“Not fair? Oh yeah I know baby, but like I said…you should have listened to me in the car.” Trini now ran her hands all over Kim’s body, giving her breasts a squeeze. Even the slightest touch turned Kim on and Trini knew that. The goosebumps all over Kim’s body made it clear.

“Okay I’m sorry…now, can we just continue please?” Kim begged while running her hands through Trini’s hair. The smaller girl was temped but she needed to make sure that Kim’s punishment would make her learn.

“Why don’t you beg for it princesa?” Trini whispered into Kim’s ear and placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek.

“Ugh, you’re kidding right?” The taller girl was just straight up frustrated now. She needed to get off, so she did what her girlfriend asked for.

“Please baby, fuck me” Kim rolled her eyes.

“Doesn’t really sound that convincing to me, baby. Try again” Trini smirked. This was really fun for her, seeing how Kim was squirming, her body begging to be touched.

“Trini, baby I’m serious. Please…touch me” She whispered the last part, and that did the trick for Trini. The small Latina eased her fingers into Kim again, making the girl moan and writhe. Trini’s tongue went back to her girlfriend’s clit. She didn’t want to torture Kim anymore so she didn’t hold back at all. And soon the girl above her started shaking, her orgasm approaching even faster than before. Trini sensed it, going even faster.

“Fuck yes, babe I’m gonna-“ Kim couldn’t even finish the sentence, her orgasm ripping through her. She gripped the edge of the countertop, her knuckles turning white. Trini kept easing in and out of Kim, only stopping when Kim told her to.

“Fuck…that was intense” Kim breathed out. Trini got up and came to level with her girl. She kissed her, making Kim taste herself.

“That was fun, huh” Trini chuckled and went back to kissing Kim.

“It was…now let me return the favor” Kim hopped off the kitchen counter and led Trini into the living room. Kim had a small fireplace there, so she quickly started a fire while Trini set up a few blankets and pillows on the ground in front of it.

When Kim turned around she saw that Trini had removed the remaining clothes, so she was now standing in front of her, naked. Kim walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

“You’re so beautiful baby” Kim said sincerely.

“You’re not that bad either, princesa” Trini responded. Kim leaned down to kiss Trini, pecking her lightly. Their kisses grew hungrier fast so Kim decided to slip in her tongue. Trini moaned and reciprocated immediately. The girls slowly lowered themselves to the ground, the fire already emitting heat. Trini was now lying on top of Kim, one of her legs in between Kim’s. They had started grinding into each other lightly, still passionately kissing.

Kim slightly pushed Trini away from her, not too far though, so her face was still lingering above her.

“Do you know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Kimberly asked.

“Opening up about our sexual fantasies now? I like it” Trini smiled and kissed Kim quickly. “Tell me, what it is that you want baby”

“I want you to sit on my face”

That left Trini speechless. This was also one of her fantasies, she had always wanted to do that but since she was always the giving one with her one night stands she had never had the chance before.

“But uh, we don’t have to do that” Kim quickly uttered. She had taken Trini’s silence the wrong way, feeling insecure about even suggesting it at all. Trini still didn’t answer she just crashed her lips onto Kim’s, running her hands all over the girl’s body. When she removed herself from Kim, moving up, a smile erupted on the girl’s face below her. Trini wanted to try it. This was awesome.

Kim scooted down, so her head was lying on one of the pillows comfortably. As soon as the other girl was hovering over her face Kim let her tongue slip through Trini’s folds. The shorter girl started rolling her hips and grabbed a fistful of Kim’s hair. She tugged on it, but the slight pain only motivated Kim even more, so she plunged her tongue into Trini’s entrance. The girl on top of her let out a string of profanities, grinding onto Kim’s face harder.

This was even better than Kim had ever imagined it to be. She could feel Trini’s walls convulsing around her tongue, so she decided to turn her attention back to the little nub that was currently rubbing against her nose. She made sure to circle it first, teasing Trini a little bit for what she had done earlier. When Trini’s moans grew desperate she let her tongue slide over the girl’s clit, nipping and sucking it.

Trini’s hips seemed to move at their own accord, it seemed like Trini didn’t have any control over her body anymore. She let out a gasp before her body started shaking.

After her orgasm subsided she climbed off Kim’s face and cuddled up to her. Kim grabbed one of the blankets next to them and put it over the both of them. The fireplace was giving off heat but the room wasn’t that warm yet. Both of the girls were still slightly out of breath but they both felt amazing.

“Fuck” Trini mumbled into Kim’s neck.

“Yeah, same” Kim chuckled out. She felt so comfortable with Trini and they hadn’t even known each other for that long. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

“What are you thinking about princess?” Trini asked before placing kisses on Kim’s neck. She started sucking and biting lightly, making sure to mark her girl so everybody knew she belonged to her.

“Just that I’m really happy. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before. You just get me” Kim stroked Trini’s back, letting her nails rake over it lightly.

“Well it’s safe to say that I’ve never felt like this either. I’m really glad I went home with you that night.” Trini chuckled. Her arm was slung over Kim’s stomach and she started tracing her fingertip over it.

“You have to thank the boys that they dragged me there. If it wasn’t for them I’d probably be in my room still, sulking.”

“I will do that then. But right now I’m hungry for some ice cream.” Trini kissed Kim deeply before getting up. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge only to see her favorite type of ice cream, peanut butter cup, sitting there along with a tub of vanilla ice cream.

“You want some too, baby?” She asked Kim, who was in the bedroom, putting on a shirt and a new pair of panties, getting the same for Trini.

“Yes please” She answered as she walked back into the living room, the clothes for Trini in her hand. She placed them on the kitchen counter, which she had to clean later.

Trini put a few scoops of each ice cream in a bowl. She didn’t particularly like vanilla ice cream but she was simply too lazy to get another bowl.

When she walked into the living room, now dressed in her girlfriend’s clothes, Kim was under the covers again, her head turned towards the fire and her eyes closed. She had put on some music, which was quietly playing in the background. Trini couldn’t help but think to herself how freaking beautiful Kim was. The little birthmark right above her lip, her cute little nose, her perfect eyebrows and of course her amazing chocolate brown eyes, which were now looking at her. Trini was a sucker for brown eyes.

She sat down next to her girlfriend and handed her one of the spoons she brought with her.

“Okay first of all, how do you know peanut butter cup is my favorite? And secondly please tell me, how can someone like vanilla ice cream?” Trini asked Kim before putting a spoonful of peanut butter ice cream in her mouth, a smile on her face.

“You complained last weekend that I only had vanilla and then mumbled something about peanuts to yourself so that wasn’t that hard. And let me tell you…sometimes you just have to appreciate the simple things in live. Besides, it just tastes really good.” Kim answered. She scooped up some of the ice cream and ate it contently. Some of it remained on her lips though, so Trini quickly leaned over and kissed her, licking up the ice cream in the process.

“You’re right, it tastes amazing” Trini giggled. Kim shoved Trini back but couldn’t help but laugh too. Her girlfriend was such a dork. Trini was just smiling at her right now and Kim could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was falling for this girl, hard. But she wasn’t afraid, she was actually happy about it.

They continued eating their ice cream, even feeding each other occasionally and laughing through most of it. That’s when Trini had an idea. It was already really late, but she didn’t care, she wasn’t tired yet.

“Do you want to build a fort?” she suggested and was met with an enthusiastic nod from Kim. They both were big dorks.

“I’m gonna go and get the chairs from the table so we have a good frame, along with the sofa”

Trini only laughed to herself. She loved how spontaneous Kim was, and that she was up for doing even the most childish things with her. While Kim was getting the chairs Trini decided to check on her phone, in case her boss had texted her, telling her that she needed her tomorrow. Those messages always came on short notice so Trini always had to be prepared to work the following day.

She walked towards the door where her jacket was still lying on the ground, picked it up and got her phone from the pocket.

When she opened it she only had one message, from an unknown number.

 

‘ _We need to talk’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always...sorry if there are any typos.  
> Sorry that I only updated today, but I made the chapter longer so I hope y'all are not mad :)
> 
> Who could have texted Trini? Any ideas or theories? Let me know :)


End file.
